


The Batboys Growing Up as Yanderes Extras

by Chilling-in-the-dark (All_Of_The_Heros)



Series: Yandere DC [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Babies, Dark, F/M, Infertility, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Yandere, this is dark shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Of_The_Heros/pseuds/Chilling-in-the-dark
Summary: This is a Yandere story, and depicts unhealthy relationships; it contains triggering elements, they have been listed in the tags above.This explores the Batboys growing as Yanderes. This is some extra stuff from my work The Batboys Growing Up as Yanderes.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Terry McGinnis/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Series: Yandere DC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736656
Comments: 21
Kudos: 132





	1. Jason Todd: When You lose Somthing You Can't Replace

Jason couldn’t believe he’d done this to you, he thought while listening to the doctor, talk about the reason why despite over a year of trying, he couldn’t give you the baby you’d wanted more than anything. The doctor said it was infertility caused by trauma to the uterus; in other words, he’d done this to you right after he’d come out of the pit. He felt a knot form in his throat when he saw tears well up in your eyes.

Sure, he’d been nervous about the idea of having a kid, but still, after you’d talked him into it, he was starting to like the idea of having a family. He wanted that picture-perfect American dream life, the one he’d never got to have growing up. He still had the picture you’d described to him in his head.

A warm summer day, your little boy and girl in the back-yard giggling as they played in the sprinkler, a German shepherd trailing right behind them. The two of you watching them play from where you were cuddled up on the porch swing. Neither of you would get to have that now all because of him, he ruined this just like everything else he touched.

Jason hadn’t told you he’d already bought a house in Gotham’s suburbs, he’d just finished renovating it, planning on surprising you with it as a gift once you’d conceived. Jason didn’t know what to do with it now, sell it maybe. Telling you now would only make you more upset, and he didn’t want to do that.

It had been nearly six months since the doctor broke the news; no matter how much Jason tried to convince both you and himself that you didn’t need a kid to be happy, it still felt like something was missing. Mabey that was the reason he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of the house.

Jason hated himself for it, he should’ve tried to be in better control of himself after getting out of the pit, but instead, he’d done irreparable damage to you.

It was a cold night in Gotham when he heard a woman scream while he was on patrol. Not an unusual sound to be sure, but it was always bone-chilling. The woman was dead when he got there, the killer had fled leaving her, and the man who appeared to be her husband on the ground with their throats slit, but that wasn’t the thing that drew Jason’s attention the most.

No, the woman appeared to be at least nine months pregnant. It was an impulsive decision on Jason’s part, but he lay his coat on the ground and pulled out a knife, then he started working quickly. Before Jason knew it, he was holding twins in his arms, a girl and a boy. Despite everything that happened, they appeared to be happy and healthy.

Jason smiled as he lay them on his coat because he needed to make a phone call. It didn’t take long for his family to appear ready to help him clean up the mess. In an hour, there wouldn’t be any bodies to find, and by the morning, Bruce would have arranged for birth certificates for them with you and Jason listed as the parents.

He smiled as he thought about how happy you’d be when he brought home Elizabeth and Atticus Todd, names you’d decided on when trying to get pregnant. For now, he needed to get to the cave so that they could have a checkup.

You’d been shocked when Jason first brought the babies home, but then it didn’t take long for you to realize that they were better off with the two of you than in the system. Really wasn’t this just a roundabout way of adoption?


	2. Tim Drake: To Keep You Safe

You were pregnant, you knew before you’d missed your first period, you knew it, and you wanted to cry. Now that you were two months late, the only thing keeping you from crying was the fact that Tim had cameras everywhere. A child didn’t deserve to be drug into this life.

She, because somehow you knew it was a girl, deserved better than this life, better than a father who thought it was ok to stalk someone, murder their boyfriend, and then kidnap them. You’d played along to get out of that damn room, and maybe you had come to love the boy in your own way, but still, you wouldn’t let your daughter live like this.

So the first opportunity you had, you ran as far as you could, never staying in one place more then a couple of weeks, trying your best to leave no digital trail. Sticking to small towns with little in the way of security cameras even backtracking to West Virginias radio quiet zone later in your pregnancy when you couldn’t move around a lot.

You’d spent the last month in a hunter’s cabin in the woods, it was small and looked like it hadn’t been used in years, that suited your purposes just fine. You only ever ventured into town when absolutely necessary and never visited the same one twice if you could help it. You wished you could keep this up, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to.

You’d given birth to her by yourself in that small log cabin, you knew it wasn’t the safest move, but you didn’t see any other choice, there couldn’t be any record of you giving birth if you wanted the next part of your plan to succeed. The first time you held your daughter you cried, even if she came from a monster, she was still the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen, what you had to do next would leave a hole in your heart, but it was for the best.

After two weeks, you’d healed as much as you could in thirty days, so you’d traveled outside of the quiet zone for the first time in months, daughter in tow. You’d taken your stolen car into the nearest city and dumped it, you’d have to steal another one so that way you could leave, but this wasn’t small-town USA anymore you had no doubt that an officer would tag your ride.

You walked the rest of the way to the hospital, where the state’s safe haven law would let you leave your daughter in the arms of a nurse, you’d answered his questions as best you could without giving identifying information. The man had tried to convince you to get looked at by a doctor when you’d mentioned your solo homebirth, but you’d adamantly refused, the plan required that no record of you having a baby existed.

You went back to your little log cabin after that, if you were trying to stay hidden long term, you wouldn’t have, but you knew Tim was going to catch up with you eventually. Now that your daughter was safely out of his reach, you didn’t care what happened to you.

It took Tim an additional three months to find you, surprising really you’d expected him to be faster. Then again, looking at him, you didn’t think he’d slept the entire time you’d been gone.

“Why,” Tim asked his voice cracking, ever so slightly.

“I was worried that in loving you, I’d lost a bit of myself.” It was a half-truth, you’d been feeling it even before you’d run, and maybe it was a part of the reason you’d left, maybe it wasn’t. Judging by the look Tim was giving you, you didn’t think he bought it, but he left it alone just glad to be taking you home after a year.

You wanted to cry when he wrapped his arms around you, this time you knew you’d be giving up your freedom. Even if you’d been on the run these past twelve months, it had brought something out of you that you’d nearly forgotten was there. You’d found the joy in just being alive, and now you’d have to give it up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always feedback is Welcomed.


	3. Alfred Pennyworth: She'd be Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Listen did I retcon my Yanverse for this yes, but shrug emoji I had the idea and it wouldn’t leave so take it.

The bats didn’t know what to make of the old wedding photo they’d found. It was clearly of Alfred and a beautiful woman, but he was so much younger than they’d ever seen him, even Bruce.

None of them even knew Alfred was married. How could they not know that, he’d been with them all their lives? Then again, maybe he was divorced after all; someone had clearly tried to tear him out of the photo, and yet the way Alfred had carefully pieced it back together said another thing.

It was then that Alfred walked in the room, holding the part he’d need to fix the broken frame stand. That was the only surviving photo of him and his late wife together.

He still remembered the day you’d gotten married like it was yesterday; he hadn’t become Alfred yet. That would come later. He hadn’t been able to stop smiling the whole time because finally, you’d become his wife. Alfred had known he’d wanted you from the day you’d met.

He’d been in between missions for the MI6, keeping a low profile until they needed him again; it’d been your first day as a waitress at a local pub he’d been fond of visiting. You’d fumbled and messed up as everyone did when they first started a job. Alfred hadn’t minded in the slightest; you were quite pretty after all; the more time he got to spend with you, the better. Several hours later, when he couldn’t come up with a good excuse to stay anymore, he put on his best devil-may-care grin and asked you to dinner.

You’d said yes, and the rest was history.

He’d worn that same grin in your wedding photo, only your father had torn clean through it, leaving it marred and twisted.

The two of you had been happy together, that is until Alfred had been called away for another mission, but he’d be away at least two years, and he ached at the idea of leaving his now-wife behind. You’d assured him that it was ok, and you’d be fine until he got back; MI6 had promised it’d be his last, and they’d held to that.

You promised that you’d be there when it was all over, only you hadn’t been. He’d come back to find out you’d died during childbirth of all things; Alfred hadn’t even known you were pregnant when he left.

Your parents had put the child, his son, up for adoption when Alfred couldn’t be found. Your mother had given him your wedding photo. Apologizing for the condition it was in, telling Alfred that your father had torn him out of it after your death, and warning Alfred that it would be best if he just avoided her husband altogether.

The former MI6 agent had made it his mission to find and reclaim his child. It had taken him years, but when he had Alfred found a boy that was well cared for with two parents who loved and cherished him, how could he remove him from that environment. Yet, he couldn’t stand to be separated from his own son.

MI6 had promised him a new identity if he wanted it, anyone, he wanted, and if the original Alfred Pennyworth had to die in order for him to be able to see his son grow up, then so be it.

Maybe it was fate that years later, the Wayne’s would die, and Alfred would still end up raising his son.

Alfred smiled as he looked around at his child, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren all piled into the living room, staring at a photo of his wife. Alfred liked to think she’d be proud of them.

**Author's Note:**

> As Always feedback is welcome.


End file.
